Après l'hiver
by Archea
Summary: En 1981, Sirius a pris Remus pour un traître et Remus a cru que Sirius avait du sang sur les main. Douze ans plus tard, Dumbledore exige qu'ils cohabitent de nouveau. Sauront-ils laisser le passé derrière eux? Slah SB/RL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Vu le paragraphe qui suit, il y a peu de chances que je sois J. K. Rowling. Tirez les conclusions qui s'imposent...

**Le mot de l'auteure **: A l'origine, cet extrait du _Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ qui m'a toujours laissée pantoise.

_- Il ne me l'aurait pas dit s'il avait pensé que c'était moi le traître, fit remarquer Lupin. C'est bien pour cette raison que tu ne m'as rien dit, Sirius ?_

_- Pardonne-moi, répondit Black._

_- Bien sûr, Patmol, mon vieil ami, dit Lupin ... Et toi, tu me pardonnes d'avoir cru que c'était toi, le traître ?_

_- Evidemment, répondit Black._

Deux parfaits gentlemen, hein ? Haro sur le rat, on se fait la bise et tout est oublié, vieux frère...

Je crois que ça leur a pris quand même un peu plus de temps.

**Après l'hiver**

par Archea

« Il est plus difficile de pardonner à un ami qu'à un ennemi. »

William Blake, _Proverbes_.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Remus Lupin en regardant ses mains.

Il n'y a pas six mois, c'étaient des mains d'enseignant que rien ne touche, hormis l'encre et la craie. Un cal ou deux au majeur, à force d'appuyer sur la plume d'oie pour écrire. Mais depuis qu'il a regagné la maison de ses parents, ses mains — contrairement à leur propriétaire — n'ont pas chômé. Elles montrent des traces de terre aux jointures et sous les ongles. Faute d'une occupation rémunérée, Remus cultive son jardin.

- Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre, Remus ?

La voix de Dumbledore est d'une douceur aussi suspecte que la tasse de thé qu'il lui tend après avoir y glissé trois sucres : sans doute a-t-il prévu qu'il aurait en face de lui un homme en état de choc. Remus cherche à calmer le tremblement de ses mains pendant qu'il porte la tasse à sa bouche. Lorsqu'il la pose pour répondre, c'est au tour de la voix de trembler.

- Vous... vous ne pouvez ignorer que Sirius et moi...

Pourquoi a-t-il toujours l'impression que le temps se replie sur lui-même comme un parchemin dans cette pièce qui est à la fois un arsenal, un sanctuaire et un confessional ? Combien de fois a-t-il hésité devant cet homme qui ne lui a jamais voulu que du bien, parce qu'il fallait lui parler de Sirius ? C'est sa voix d'adolescent qu'il vient d'entendre, agitée et prudente, sa voix de jeune préfet.

_Monsieur, ce n'est pas strictement de sa faute... Monsieur, pour la jaunisse de Fumseck, je peux vous expliquer... Monsieur, ce qu'il a fait à Severus est inexcusable mais vous n'allez pas le renvoyer ?_...

Que dit sa voix maintenant ? Qu'il ne veut pas de Sirius chez lui.

- Remus, si je l'envoie square Grimmauld et si je l'y laisse seul, je mets sa raison en danger. Autant le ramener tout droit à Azkaban sous escorte. D'un autre côté, il ne peut pas rester ici : les élèves rentrent la semaine prochaine et l'automne s'annonce froid. Il lui faut un asile. Un terrain neutre où il puisse redevenir... oui, lâchons le mot, normal.

- Et vous croyez que je suis un terrain neutre, moi ? Détrompez-vous. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas normal. En tout cas, je doute de l'être en sa présence.

Remus voudrait ressentir assez de rage pour que l'adolescent cède la parole au loup, mais non. Ce qu'il ressent, c'est la détresse sourde qui le taraude depuis trois mois qu'il sait Sirius tapi dans la Forêt avec son hippogriffe. A son arrivée, il a regardé malgré lui vers la lisière des bois. Les arbres lui cachaient la forêt et son hôte. Pas l'ombre d'un aboiement.

La main d'Albus se lève dans la grisaille d'un après-midi de septembre. Il y a des bougies dans la pièce, beaucoup de bougies qui sentent le musc blanc, mais elles ne suffisent pas à ce qu'il forme une idée nette de son vis-à-vis. Remus a toujours caché à ses amis que le loup lui a légué sa myopie avec ses yeux d'or. Il voit mal ce qui lui fait face à moins d'en être proche : l'odorat lui tient lieu de troisième œil. Aujourd'hui, Albus ne lui apparaît que vaguement mais il hume l'obstination du vieil homme, plus âpre que son thé au citron. Ce qu'il capte du coin de l'œil, ce sont les mouvements périphériques comme ceux de Fumseck qui, là-bas dans son angle, s'éveille en battant des ailes. Remus affermit sa voix.

- ... il y a eu trop de complications entre nous. Je suis content qu'il soit libre, content qu'il soit innocent, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le revoir.

- Ni Sirius ni vous n'êtes faits pour fuir, mon petit. Vous avez besoin d'une trêve. Tous les deux. Je vous l'offre, au moins pour quelques mois. Après il faudra reprendre le combat, et je veux mes combattants debout et unis.

Le phénix siffle une note limpide. Remus se rappelle que Poudlard a été un asile pour l'adolescent et le loup. Il n'est pas en droit de refuser.

- Très bien. Envoyez-le moi. Je ne vous demande pas s'il sera d'accord, je me doute qu'il n'a pas plus le choix. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous nous pavez un petit enfer avec vos bonnes intentions.

- Peut-être pour en faciliter la traversée, Remus.

SB-RL-SB-RL

A genoux devant un pan de terreau noir, sa truelle à la main, Remus se dit qu'il envie aux plantes leur temps, qui est lent et cyclique. S'il avait le choix, s'il en était capable, il serait un Arboragus. De préférence un roseau, qui plie mais ne rompt pas, et dont les hommes se sont servis pour noter leurs pensées. Une plante réfléchie, pacifiste et connue pour sa lenteur à croître.

Lui, les faits l'ont toujours pris de court. A dix ans, il défaille sous le poids d'un fauve au retour d'une promenade et il a un loup dans ses veines. A seize ans, il est un jeune homme sage que Sirius Black plaque contre le mur de l'Infirmerie, glissant un genou entre ses cuisses avec un jeune rire sombre, et il a Sirius Black dans le sang. A vingt-et-un ans il co-loue un appartement dans la banlieue est de Londres en travaillant à un diplôme d'Herbologie, et lorsqu'on sonne une fois de plus à la porte à trois heures du matin et qu'il accourt, seul, soulagé et furieux, ce n'est pas Sirius, ce sont six Aurors avec un mandat de perquisition.

Les douze années qui suivent sont si lentes que Remus change d'avis et rêve qu'il se transforme en jaguar. Il voudrait prendre le temps de vitesse jusqu'à l'heure de sa mort. Mais il rêve aussi qu'à l'instant de mourir, il renaît à son corps défendant dans un autre enfant sauvage, un autre amant plaqué, une autre dupe des circonstances.

Puis la lettre de Dumbledore arrive et une fois de plus les faits se hâtent sans qu'il ait son mot à dire, ou si peu. Le temps de trier à bon escient des bribes de puzzle qui ont pour nom « Sirius », « Peter », « Potter » et « Croûtard », et il n'est déjà plus temps de s'expliquer, Sirius est en cavale et Remus donne sa démission.

_J'aurais dû commencer par lui_, se dit Remus en empoignant un écheveau de racines pâles. _Que ce soit pour l'apostropher ou lui tendre les bras, j'aurais dû aller vers lui ... mais il y avait les enfants et les enfants, c'est toujours le plus pressé_. Dans la Cabane Hurlante, il a été raisonnable comme jamais. Il a parlé, plaidé, argumenté, il s'est interposé entre Harry et Sirius, puis entre Sirius et Peter. Et au moment où il a perdu la raison, il était déjà trop tard pour dire à Sirius : _es-tu aussi de retour pour moi ?_ Lorsqu'il a repris connaissance, il gisait au milieu d'une clairière, nu sous ses plaies, et Sirius avait été sauvé. Tout est allé trop vite.

_Ce soir, ce ne sera pas pareil_, pense Remus en enfonçant ses deux mains dans la terre pour la retourner. Ce soir, il prendra son temps. Il commencera par offrir à Sirius une tasse de thé, ce qui aura l'avantage de mettre une table entre eux en lui donnant le loisir d'examiner l'autre homme. La table sera une zone neutre où les bols fumeront tandis qu'ils parleront de la maison, qui est petite mais fiable, à l'écart d'un hameau moldu, et que Dumbledore a cuirassée de toutes les protections possibles avant d'y envoyer Sirius. Puis il lui fera faire le tour du propriétaire. Sirius voudra sûrement se coucher tôt et là, une fois qu'il sera monté dans la ch...

- Remus ?

Remus lâche sa truelle et pivote nerveusement sur ses genoux. Face à lui, un homme dressé à la verticale contre le ciel humide. Ils se font face. Un instant, c'est comme s'ils avaient échangé leurs avatars – lui à quatre pattes sur l'herbe, le nez levé vers un Sirius d'une maigreur déjà hivernale et dont la crinière se répand sur la pelisse grise qu'il dû emprunter à Hagrid puisqu'elle lui bat les talons.

Le cœur de Remus devient un poing fermé qui s'agite dans sa poitrine. Il le repousse fermement et ouvre la bouche.

- Je ne dirais pas non à une tasse de thé, dit Sirius.

Trop tard.

SB-RL-SB-RL

La voix de Sirius est terreuse, elle aussi — elle s'effrite à l'oreille de Remus comme une chute de gravier.

Ses beaux cheveux noirs — « le seul Héritage que je ne peux pas leur rendre » — sont maintenant un brouillard sec qui lui retombe sur les yeux.

Remus regrette la table entre eux, qui l'empêche de regarder son hôte dans les yeux. Il sait d'expérience que sur un visage d'homme, ce sont eux qui changent en dernier. En juin, Peter avait le battement de cils effaré de ses douze ans, lorsque James le forçait à écrire au tableau « Accro à McGo » juste avant le cours de Métamorphose.

Si Remus voyait les yeux de Sirius, « pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps » ne serait plus une expression imagée.

Lorsque Sirius boit son thé, il penche le front vers la table au lieu de soulever le bol jusqu'à sa bouche. Après le troisième bol, il approuve la maison, demande à en faire le tour, signale qu'il va se coucher tôt. Mais au lieu de monter à l'étage il retombe à terre, se niche sous la table et s'endort sans un gémissement, le museau entre les pattes.

Remus monte l'escalier à pas lents. Il s'arrête devant la chambre d'ami dont la porte est restée entrebâillée. Il y a des draps au lit depuis ce matin et, sur la table, une petite veilleuse en cuivre. Un objet bon marché, pourvu d'un charme pour s'allumer au premier cri du dormeur. Le cuivre est élimé par endroit : l'objet a été acquis par ses parents quelques jours après son « accident ».

Remus referme doucement la porte et va se coucher.

SB-RL-SB-RL

A mesure que passe le mois d'octobre, il se demande s'il va devoir acquérir un manuel de psychologie canine. Padfoot est omniprésent, au point que Remus est parfois tenté de brancher le grille-pain à une prise de terre quand il descend faire leur petit déjeuner. Nul besoin d'un manuel pour lui expliquer la raison de ce changement. : visiblement, Sirius veut être le moins souvent possible tel qu'en lui-même.

_Ce qui peut se comprendre_, pense Remus qui, somme toute, a consacré huit ans de recherches clandestines à Azkaban après avoir soutenu son doctorat d'Herbologie et congédié poliment mais fermement le thérapeute accrédité du Ministère (« Allons, M. Lupin, vous avez tout intérêt à mettre cette fâcheuse histoire derrière vous »). Sirius traîne le pas, Padfoot bondit. Sirius garde la tête basse, Padfoot dresse l'oreille. Sirius rauque, Padfoot jappe haut et clair. Remus devine que l'homme a fait du chien le Gardien Secret de ses forces pendant ses années de geôle. Il serait partisan d'une restitution en règle mais Padfoot et Sirius semblent se satisfaire du compromis.

Là où la situation se complique, au point que Remus en vient à regretter son thérapeute, c'est lorsqu'il essaie de parler au chien. Le 31 octobre n'est plus loin et il lui paraît impératif d'entamer le dialogue d'une façon ou d'une autre. Aussi, lorsque Padfoot s'affaisse, pantelant, dans le jardin où Remus plante ses oignons de tulipe, son premier réflexe est d'appuyer le plat de sa main contre la nuque du chien. C'est le seul geste qu'il s'autorise et ce n'est pas une caresse, mais une entrée en matière.

- Paddy, il faut qu'on se parle.

Jusque là, tout va bien.

- Il y a douze ans...

Un pluvier crie au fond du ciel et Remus lève la tête. Dans le ciel, les nuages continuent leur migration vers le sud. Padfoot dresse un museau curieux.

- ... les derniers mois, rappelle-toi, tu n'étais plus le même... tu étais... absent...

Soudain la colère est de retour et elle n'a pas pris une ride. Remus serre les dents. S'il traîne une réputation de doux et humble de cœur depuis l'adolescence, c'est que la rage, quand elle s'empare de lui, se rapproche un peu trop de l'autre métamorphose. La colère est un loup qui lui pourrit les veines et il a peur des morsures irréversibles qu'elle peut faire. _Absent, parlons-en. Ce nombre de fois où je t'ai attendu jusqu'aux petites heures du jour, et tu puais la sueur d'un autre depuis le seuil, et je retroussais le drap en silence pour toi, et sous le drap je te sentais encore absent._ _Puisque tu me trompais__, pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas trompé James et Lily, et Albus, et tout l'Ordre..._ Remus gémit sourdement et referme ses doigts sur le pelage noir. Il prend une longue respiration.

- Le problème avec ces tulipes, c'est que Mondingus les a marchandées à Molly qui m'en a offert la moitié, et personne n'est fichu de me dire d'où elles viennent. De deux choses l'une. Ou ce sont des Rembrandt et elles seront rouge vif. Ou ce sont des Triomphes et elles seront jaune d'or. Note que si ça se trouve, les bulbes sont panachés et nous aurons un parterre Gryffondor. Dans tous les cas, il faut que je les plante maintenant. C'est une fleur un peu maso, la tulipe, elle refuse d'éclore si elle n'a pas senti le froid de l'hiver...

SB-RL-SB-RL

Remus a beau lui jeter des regards suppliants, le calendrier est formel : le 31 octobre n'est pas un soir de pleine lune.

Pour une fois, il regrette d'être un homme en pleine possession de sa mémoire. Non qu'il se soit jamais soustrait au deuil les années précédentes. Mais une chose est de jeter un _Silencio_ à sa chambre — plancher, murs, plafonds, fenêtres — avant de convoquer les images dures du passé, une autre de se les répartir avec Sirius Black qui les a eues douze ans pour compagnes. Remus sait, parce que les Aurors l'ont ramené avec eux ce soir-là, que le corps de Lily au sol, entre les jouets noircis, dessinait un hiéroglyphe insensé. Il sait quelle odeur avait le sang de James sur les murs. Il sait que si leur veillée se prolonge, une question lui brûlera les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il crie _pourquoi as-tu cru que c'était moi ?_ Il ne sait pas s'il supportera la réponse :

_Parce que c'est la première idée qui m'est venue et que je n'ai pas été chercher plus loin. Parce qu'il faut être un peu monstrueux pour trahir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Parce que j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour te quitter. _

Quelle que soit la réponse, elle est suivie d'une conversation hypothétique qui occupe Remus jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Alors qu'il tranche machinalement un reste de viande froide, tout à ses pensées (_J'ai eu mes doutes, oui, mais j'étais censé faire quoi au juste, expédier une beuglante aux Détraqueurs ?_), on frappe au carreau de la cuisine. Le visage d'Albus apparaît derrière les barres de fonte, à peine rougi de froid, rieur comme chaque fois que le vieillard vient au secours des siens. Sirius est avec lui.

La table se couvre de nourritures chaudes en provenance de Poudlard. Sirius mange la tête haute. La voix d'Albus va et vient sans hâte entre les trois hommes, et les images qui sortent de cette voix sont à la fois claires et graves. Une Lily de onze ans cligne solennellement des yeux sous le poids du Choixpeau et trotte dans les jardins de Poudlard un soir d'Halloween, rousse sous un drap blanc. Elle a treize ans et le sang lui monte au visage quand le professeur Slughorn la félicite devant sa classe. Elle a seize ans, et elle trouve un lys au fond de son chaudron au matin de la saint Valentin. Maintenant la voix d'Albus s'étire — elle fait place à James. James et Lily en pleine guérilla de sorts pendant le petit déjeuner, changeant le thé de l'un en jus de seiche, le miel de l'autre en cirage blond. Lily les joues et le front zébrés de rouge et jaune, les bras dressés au dernier match de Quidditch, acclamant son homme qui agite la main vers elle de toute sa hauteur. Lily et James s'embrassant sous une pluie de flocons blancs conjurée par Albus l'été de leurs noces — et c'est le moment où Albus pose sa main droite sur la main de Remus, sa main gauche sur celle de Sirius. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus blottis sous la table des Gryffondors avec une bouteille de bièraubeurre et un jeu de cartes explosives. Lily disant la bonne aventure à un Remus incrédule dont elle chatouille les lignes de la main. Sirius à la droite de James, penché sur le registre sorcier qui requiert la signature du témoin. James et Lily, Sirius et Remus.

La voix ne semble pas connaître Peter.

Les images dessinent une comédie de la mémoire, et soudain ce sont James et Lily qui occupent la place des spectateurs. A l'avant-scène, un Sirius de treize ans entraîne sa chocogrenouille à sauter sur l'épaule de Remus pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Un Remus de seize ans donne la réplique à un Sirius étonnamment sérieux pendant une représentation amateur de _Hamlet_. Deux jeunes sorciers en robe de cérémonie se retournent en toute indiscrétion l'un vers l'autre lorsque James Henry Potter s'engage à prendre pour femme Lily Mary Evans, et Dumbledore leur sourit hier comme aujourd'hui, debout pour prendre congé parce qu'il est minuit passé et qu'il faut songer à demain, demain toujours en avance sur son temps...

Albus traverse le jardin avec un dernier geste de la main en direction du parterre où les tulipes entament leur repos sous la terre.

Un peu plus tard, Sirius monte l'escalier à la suite de Remus et passe le peu de nuit qu'il reste dans la chambre d'ami.

_A suivre... eh oui, on prévoit un tout petit OS et on se retrouve avec un éléphant de dix-sept pages. Je préfère couper l'éléphant en deux !_

_La seconde partie devrait venir assez vite, mais les encouragements ne font jamais de mal._


	2. Chapter 2

_La fin de l'éléphant ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais le pachyderme m'a donné du fil à retordre (il est d'ailleurs passé de neuf à quinze pages !). Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont encouragée, en particulier alana chantelune à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par mail. _

_Cette fic est maintenant dédiée à remeciel. Si vous lisez un peu l'anglais et que vous aimez le couple Sirius/Remus, allez vite sur le site www. studiosilence. com (sans les espaces) découvrir les très belles aventures qu'elle dessine sur les scénarios d'aillil. Elle-même est française et répond dans les deux langues aux commentaires laissés sur son livejournal !_

Novembre apporte un contingent de pluies et une transformation qui laisse à Remus un corps gourd, confiné dans sa chambre, un livre au bout des doigts. Les yeux vite fermés, il écoute le feu dans sa cheminée et la pluie au-dehors jusqu'au moment cotonneux où il ne fait plus la part des sons. La pluie craquelle à ses pieds, le feu murmure à sa fenêtre, et entre la pluie et le feu s'insinue un troisième bruit qui ne s'est pas fait entendre depuis la mort de à sa mère. Quelqu'un marche au-dessus de sa tête.

Quelqu'un marche dans le grenier qu'on ne lui a pas montré à son arrivée.

Le moment suivant trouve Remus en haut des marches. Poussant la porte, il voit Sirius de dos, au centre d'une pièce aux trois quart vides. Ce grenier, quand il ne sert pas de dortoir, est de trop : les trois armoires dressées sous les poutres contiennent surtout leur poussière. Les Lupin ne sont pas gens à thésauriser. Ce qu'ils ont, ils se hâtent d'en faire un usage quotidien jusqu'au jour où ils doivent s'en séparer par la force des choses.

La force des choses !

Remus sait ce que Sirius est venu chercher ici et il éprouve comme une saignée de tristesse. Le secret de cette pièce, qu'il a pris soin de lui cacher dès le premier jour, c'est qu'elle est vide. Du seuil il voit Sirius ouvrir un tiroir d'une secousse et retient son souffle. S'il existe une magie qui répare les objets brisés et ramène les souvenirs sous forme de buée argentée, alors il devrait s'en trouver une pour tirer du néant les photographies _brûlées l'une après l'autre et je te regardais crier en effigie_, le souaffle signé "James" _envoyé sans retour à travers la vitre_, les vestes de cuir _jetées au sol pour tester mon premier — et dernier — Sectumsempra _ou la motocyclette _rendue à Hagrid sans un mot_. Mais non, il n'y a rien là qui date de leur vie d'avant. Si les armoires sont vides, ce n'est pas juste parce que ses parents étaient pauvres ; c'est aussi parce que Remus, une fois dans sa vie, a été un jeune homme en colère.

Il a cru qu'en détruisant les choses il mettait fin à l'histoire dont elles étaient les témoins concrets — l'histoire de Sirius et Remus. Il n'a pas vu qu'une autre histoire prenait secrètement la relève. L'absence de Sirius a fait trace, elle n'a cessé de s'écrire dans les blancs, sur les pages trouées de cet album qui suit Remus chacun de ses déplacements.

Sirius enfonce presque timidement sa main dans le tiroir pour la ressortir presque aussitôt .

Tout le vide de la pièce transplane dans l'espace qui sépare leurs corps. Il suffit à Remus de deux enjambées pour le traverser, entourer Sirius de ses bras et presser son front contre l'épaule de son ami.

L'instant d'après, il est retourné comme un gant et projeté contre l'armoire encore ouverte. Comme il est de plus petite taille, la poignée du tiroir s'enfonce dans son épaule. Son corps encore endolori prend peur. Il y a si longtemps qu'il veut cette étreinte et elle est sans douceur, faite de nerfs et de muscles, et quand Sirius appuie à son tour son front contre le sien il voit enfin ses yeux de chien fou et son visage corrodé par le temps qui a passé et la souffrance qui ne passe pas.

Sirius s'apprête à prendre une revanche de douze ans sur le vide.

- Paddy, attends... attends... non, pas comme ça...

La bouche de Sirius couvre la sienne comme un bâillon de chair. Les mains de Sirius glissent le long de ses bras et se referment sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Au moment où Remus entend craquer le lien de cuir, il a oublié comment on respire. La bouche effleure sa joue, laisse tomber une poignée de gravier au creux de son oreille.

- Fais-moi confiance...

Tout leur passé éclate de rire à ces mots. Lorsqu'il se tait, Sirius est assis sur le plancher, la tête entre ses mains, et il y a une odeur de sang autour de son visage. _Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière_... De ces deux hommes, l'un a été frappé et c'est l'autre qui gémit. Puis ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser.

- Je t'ai vu avec Malfoy.

Remus reste bouche bée. Sur le moment, ces mots ne veulent rien lui dire. Le visage de Sirius reste invisible, mais son sang cache mal une nouvelle odeur — un mélange d'alcool, de rouille et d'épices auxquels Remus cherche intérieurement un nom. _Sa fureur. Sa culpabilité. Sa... passion _? Il regarde cet homme à terre qui l'a vu avec Malefoy, et qui le lui dit à présent en détournant les yeux.

- Un soir en juin, cinq mois avant James et Lily. Tu sortais d'une nuit mal lunée, alors j'ai dit à ma patrouille que je rentrais plus tôt. Et là, dans le petit jardin près de notre immeuble, tu sais, le jardin avec sa fontaine... On était en juin, il faisait encore jour. Il y avait vous deux, dans le jardin. Serrés l'un contre l'autre derrière la fontaine. Il... je l'ai vu pencher la tête vers toi. Je savais qui il était et de quel côté il était.

_Sa passion. Sa peur. Sa... peine._

- Je suis rentré et j'ai attendu que tu me parles.

_Sa peine noire._

- J'ai attendu...

La pluie a dû cesser puisqu'un rayon de fin d'après-midi pénètre l'air frais du grenier. Remus s'agenouille et tire un mouchoir de sa poche. Il fait attention à regarder Sirius ou du moins le front incliné de Sirius. Lorsqu'il parle, sa voix est aussi ferme que s'il achevait un cours de troisième année sur les mœurs du Lethifold sub-tropical.

- Il avait demandé à me parler. J'étais le seul membre de l'Ordre qu'il avait contacté et l'une des conditions préalables à notre rencontre était que je ne la mentionne à personne d'autre qu'Albus. Narcissa venait d'accoucher. Il était déjà pragmatique, notre Lucius, et maintenant il était père.

_Sa peine sent le sang, elle aussi. Comment vais-je l'aider ?_

- C'était l'époque où les Maraudeurs se représentaient encore la guerre comme une finale de Quidditch entre l'équipe d'Albus et les supporters de Riddle. Lucius, lui, savait qu'elle serait sans fin. Dure, brouillée, changeante. Ce Mangemort convaincu a voulu mettre toutes les chances du côté de son fils : il savait qu'Albus n'oublierait pas les services rendus. Notre entretien a duré exactement sept minutes. Il m'a parlé à l'oreille...

_Comment vais-je l'aider si je n'ai que la vérité à lui offrir ?_

- Un des nôtres, un proche de James était passé dans leur camp et les Potter couraient gros dans les mois à venir. Il n'a jamais cité de nom. Sur le moment, j'ai cru à un bobard. Après... après, je me suis rappelé que c'était moi qu'il avait cru bon d'avertir.

Le silence a pris la place du vide. La poussière monte du plancher dans le mince rayon de jour. Remus se relève lentement et regagne le seuil sans se retourner. Trois marches plus loin, il s'arrête, plaque une main contre le mur et ferme les yeux. Il ne voit plus comment continuer. Un bras s'empare de son épaule. Quand il rouvre les yeux, il est à moitié couché sur l'escalier de pierre, la tête sur les genoux de Sirius. L'escalier continue de descendre et monter sans lui.

- Tout ira bien..., dit Remus avant de refermer les yeux.

SB – RL – SB – RL

Lorsqu'il se transforme à nouveau un mois plus tard, il laisse sa porte entrouverte. Dehors, la pluie cède déjà le paysage à l'hiver.

Remus sait qu'une autre porte a été forcée, mais qu'elle donne sur un tunnel étroit et sombre Le malentendu désolant autour de Malfoy éclaire les faits de leur rupture, mais n'explique pas que Sirius et lui aient cru si facilement aux apparences. Il a suffi d'un jardin au crépuscule et d'une bouche contre sa tempe pour que Sirius le juge et le punisse à sa manière, crue et expéditive. Et quand Sirius lui a succédé dans le rôle du coupable, Remus n'y a vu que du feu. Pourquoi ?

La lune blanchit les premiers flocons. Le chien entre à pas de loup et vient se coucher à ses pieds.

SB – RL – SB – RL

Ils ont échoué dans l'hiver. La guerre continue sans eux. Si l'Ordre est convoqué, ils n'en savent rien.

Sirius donne l'impression de traiter le passé à la façon de la guerre : c'est l'affaire des autres, maintenant. Après les éclaircissements du grenier, il n'est plus revenu sur leur séparation. Elle est devenue comme l'étendue givrée qui s'interpose entre le foyer et la route, et qui a été autrefois un jardin. Entre les souvenirs chaleureux de Poudlard et le présent qui fait son chemin, une zone neutre s'étire. Calme, froide, immobile.

Remus pense qu'on ignore ce qui fermente sous la neige. Qu'on ne sait pas ce que peut vous réserver le passé.

SB – RL – SB – RL

Décembre coïncide enfin avec l'arrivée d'un Harry radieux et affamé. Remus découvre les recettes de sa mère au fond d'une vieille boîte à thé et boute les deux autres hors de sa cuisine. L'épicier sorcier du village accepte de lui solder le Nimbus première génération qui traînait depuis un an au rayon des lessives. Padfoot a tôt fait de repérer un champ isolé au hasard de ses courses : le reste est une suite de plaies et de bosses que Remus soigne sans état d'âme. On convient que Noël se fêtera chez les Weasley sans autres cadeaux qu'une cargaison de brownies pour Molly.

Harry est gai, nerveux, intarissable sur ses démêlés avec un dragon qu'il a apparemment troublé en pleine couvade dans le cadre d'une olympiade interscolaire. Remus fait un nœud discret à son mouchoir en prévision de sa prochaine rencontre avec Dumbledore : quatorze ans, ça lui paraît un peu jeune pour un baptême du feu. Sirius applaudit des deux mains.

Remus n'ose pas vérifier si, quand il est seul avec Harry, Sirius parle de James.

Les premiers jours, Harry met un point d'honneur à tousser gravement avant d'entrer dans une pièce. Puis il cesse de tousser et les observe avec une intensité désarmante. Remus l'épie en retour du coin de l'œil, conscient d'un garçon que la guerre, qui diminue ses aînés, a grandi avant l'âge. Il soupçonne Albus de lui avoir parlé avant son départ.

Rien n'est dit jusqu'au dernier jour, où Harry et Sirius envahissent la cuisine avec un chargement de bûches au moment où Remus arrête le feu sous la bouilloire.

- Harry, tu veux un peu de thé pour te réchauffer ? Paddy ?

- Merci, Remus, je n'ai pas soif.

Le ton est neutre, le nom ne l'est pas et les yeux verts de Harry s'ouvrent un peu plus derrière ses lunettes. « Tu ne l'appelles plus M... »

- C'est loin tout ça, dit vivement Sirius. Viens, je te parie mon dessert de ce soir que je te bats à la course avec ma balayette !

Harry cligne des yeux. Il a l'habitude qu'on le traite en gamin entre deux huis-clos avec Voldemort, mais là, il trouve que Sirius en fait un peu beaucoup.

SB – RL – SB – RL

Sur le quai 9 ¾ de King's Cross, Remus prend garde à ne pas serrer Harry trop longtemps contre lui. « Tout ira bien », promet-il à l'adolescent qui le regarde comme s'il se penchait dangereusement au-dessus de l'âge adulte.

Rentré tard à la maison, il passe la tête dans le salon. Sirius occupe le même fauteuil que ce matin, celui qui fait face à la fenêtre donnant sur la route. Remus devine le corps raidi par les heures.

- Tout ira bien, Paddy.

SB – RL – SB – RL

La neige demeure. Mais le lendemain soir, la porte de la chambre d'ami s'ouvre sur son passage.

SB – RL – SB - RL

C'est pareil et ce n'est pas pareil. Lorsque le corps nu de Sirius bascule contre le sien, il se prépare à étreindre un étranger qui aurait changé de sueur, de voix et de jouissance. L'instant d'après, la chair de l'étranger a un goût inoubliable, peut-être un peu plus âcre, un peu plus simple que par le passé. Sa bouche contre la gorge de Sirius, Remus se souvient vaguement d'une odeur de cuir, de cigarettes anglaises et d'un after-shave à la cannelle qui remontait à un déjeuner de Noël suivi d'une sieste non moins festive. C'est un corps moins charismatique qu'il tient entre ses bras et qui se confie à lui avec une humilité à laquelle il ne l'a pas habitué. Ce Sirius-là ne parle pas, ne dit pas « tu m'as manqué » ou « ça, tu te rappelles ? ». Il semble avoir oublié les mots de passe du plaisir. Mais il noue ses bras et ses cuisses autour de son partenaire comme si Remus était la dernière preuve tangible de son existence. Remus gronde tout bas et resserre sa prise. Il comprend que, contrairement au Sirius de novembre, celui-ci veut être tenu, manié, agi, rempli.

C'est une première dans leur histoire, et Remus croit rejouer à l'envers la maladresse des débuts, quand c'était lui dont on séparait les genoux, dont on guidait les mains vers les barreaux du lit. Il secoue sa peur de mal faire et s'enfonce dans Sirius, tremblant de froid et de tendresse — pourquoi Sirius ne fait-il jamais de feu dans sa chambre ? Il fait tout pour que Sirius s'agite sous lui dans le vif du plaisir, il veut un Sirius sonore et essoufflé, et lorsque Sirius jouit enfin bouche ouverte, le cri de Remus cherche encore à pénétrer le sien.

Remus convoque mentalement le tout-Azkaban, Peter, Albus, Lord Voldemort et le Ministre de la Magie dans la chambre. _Regardez s'il est vivant !_

Il attend le premier sommeil de Sirius pour dénouer l'étreinte et se redresser. Il ne veut pas rester, parce qu'il sait que deux amants assoupis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sont un mythe. Il arrive toujours un moment où les muscles cèdent à la fatigue, les bras retombent, les corps roulent chacun de leur côté. Remus ne veut pas se réveiller en tournant le dos à Sirius. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne veut pas savoir de quel œil Sirius le regarderait au réveil.

SB – RL – SB – RL

A Poudlard, un de leurs jeux favoris consistait à nommer la couleur de ces yeux. Remus, qui avait une réputation de lettré à défendre, se chargeait de trouver des prédicats à la demande. Tous les gris y étaient passés en sept ans, de « gris matin » à « gris saule » en passant par « gris d'eau » et « gris souris » (soufflé par Peter). Le jour où Remus lui a dit qu'il avait les yeux gris loup a été celui où Sirius l'a embrassé pour la première fois, plaqué contre le mur de l'Infirmerie, à l'heure où les autres s'éveillaient tout juste.

SB – RL – SB – RL

Remus ne se décide pas à partir. Glissant une main sous la couverture, il reprend contact avec le corps de Sirius, qui lui en dit tellement plus long que Sirius éveillé. Remus pourrait dessiner de mémoire le réseau de cicatrices qu'Azkaban a laissé en héritage à son ami et qui fait qu'ils se ressemblent bien davantage maintenant qu'il y a douze ans, quand l'un d'eux était lisse et pur. Il prend la main de Sirius sur l'oreiller et embrasse chaque nombre du matricule indélébile resté sur le poignet. Lorsqu'il laisse ses doigts courir légèrement sur les marques à fleur de peau, il est conscient de reproduire les gestes que son compagnon faisait autrefois sur lui.

Remus mène avec le corps de Sirius une conversation muette qui s'étend parfois jusqu'à l'aube, quand Sirius se retourne dans un soupir et que Remus replace la couverture sur ses épaules avant de sortir furtivement de la chambre.

SB – RL – SB – RL

« Tout va bien », écrit Remus en réponse au courrier qu'il a reçu de Dumbledore. Il sort dans le jardin et regarde la messagère, une chevêche, prendre son envol au-dessus des pelouses détrempées par la fonte précoce. Un mulot couine sous la haie. Le vent a enfin une odeur de soleil.

Il a l'impression que l'année progresse sans eux. Ils en sont restés au temps cyclique des rituels — le bois scié du matin, la bouilloire du thé à cinq heures, la promenade s'il fait beau, les rapprochements nocturnes. Il ne sait pas pour combien de temps, ni si c'est une bonne chose.

SB – RL – SB – RL

Février est à mi-chemin lorsque Severus Snape entre un soir sans frapper, un tonnelet de potion Tue-Loup sous le bras. Remus et Sirius sont encore à table et le premier se lève à sa vue. Snape lui fourre aussitôt le tonnelet dans ses bras, se love sur la chaise restée vacante et observe les lieux en plissant la bouche.

Les yeux de Sirius deviennent gris couteau.

- C'est gentil chez toi, Lupin, dans un style épuré. Une chaumière et un cœur, hein ? Quand même, je suis déçu : je m'attendais au moins à une pluie de pétales de roses rouges et quelques osselets enrubannés sur la table.

- Ne te crois pas surtout obligé de rester, Snape. Nous savons combien tu es allergique aux jours de fête, surtout quand ils célèbrent un sentiment humain.

Avec une pareille réponse, Snape est parti pour rester jusqu'au matin. Remus regarde le canapé du salon, qui a supporté cinq générations de Lupin, et se livre à un calcul rapide pour estimer son degré de résistance actuelle. Il a tout intérêt à mettre un étage entre les deux hommes.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, Severus ? Tu as déjà dîné ?

- Loin de moi le désir de t'imposer un convive supplémentaire, Lupin. Tu dois avoir assez de mal à nourrir deux bouches, dont une grande gueule.

- Repose-lui la question, Remus. S'il refuse encore une fois, on sera fixés sur ses origines transylvaniennes.

Sans un mot, Remus se rend dans la cuisine et revient avec une nouvelle bouteille et un verre. Il remplit le sien à ras bord avant de pousser la bouteille vers Snape, qui se sert non moins généreusement. Il connaît son ancien collègue depuis suffisamment longtemps pour flairer une certaine nervosité sous sa hargne. Les deux hommes vident leur vin d'un trait. Leur dernier échange date d'il y a six mois, alors que Remus bouclait sa malle à Poudlard, et il ne tient pas à le citer en présence de Sirius. Il se force à relever la tête. L'alcool, qui fait pétiller les yeux du commun des mortels, assombrit encore ceux de Severus. Remus est intrigué : qu'est-il venu faire ici ? Jusqu'ici, le tonnelet leur a toujours été livré.

- Est-ce que Dumbledore t'a chargé d'un message pour nous, Severus ?

- Le _professeur_ Dumbledore, Lupin. Non, Albus ne m'a rien dit. Je tenais à m'assurer par moi-même de votre... survie.

Une chaise résonne contre le sol. Sirius est debout, les deux poings sur la table.

- Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir, Snape. Maintenant, fous le camp.

- Ah, s'il s'agit de décamper... j'ai quand même une nouvelle pour toi, Black. Tu changes de domicile. Oui, Dumbledore tient à ce que tu regagnes la maison de tes aïeux d'ici l'été. Tu croyais les avoir noblement reniés ? Tu vas rentrer chez eux la queue entre les jambes, et Merlin sait quand tu ressortiras.

Le visage de Sirius devient de la couleur de ses yeux. Remus fait un pas vers lui, mais Sirius ne semble pas le voir.

— Si c'est une menace, Snape... je ne me contenterai pas de m'enfuir, cette fois !

— Et tu feras quoi, Black ? Tu te vengeras par procuration ? Tu attendras que je crie au loup, comme quand j'avais seize ans ?

— Ah ! (Sirius rejette la tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée, comme Remus ne l'a pas entendu rire depuis son arrivée.) Merci de me rappeler le seul bon souvenir que les Détraqueurs aient négligé !

- Sirius !

- Reste en dehors de ça, Remus ! J'aurais dû retenir James ce soir-là, je l'ai toujours su, j'aurais dû te laisser le...

La main de Remus se plaque contre sa bouche avec la vitesse d'un coup. Le temps que Sirius se débatte efficacement, Snape a quitté la table et gagné la porte, une main sur la poignée de fonte. Remus veut protester mais Snape lui coupe la parole fiévreusement, son visage partagé entre la fureur, le dégoût et le... soulagement ?

- Je m'en vais, Lupin, j'ai assez joui du spectacle. Vous êtes pitoyables, l'un et l'autre. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'Albus vous ait placés en isolement ? Si vous étiez des justes, il vous ferait combattre avec lui. Mais vous n'êtes pas des justes, non, vous n'êtes même pas des combattants. Des chiens de guerre, voilà ce que vous êtes, et c'est pour cela qu'il faut vous tenir à l'écart quand on ne vous utilise pas. Comme moi...

Ils restent immobiles autour de la table, pris de court par ces derniers mots et la complicité réticente qu'ils suggèrent. Severus s'adosse au panneau de bois et penche légèrement la tête en avant, laissant une poignée de mèches retomber devant ses yeux. Le regardant, Remus se rappelle Sirius le jour de son arrivée.

La voix de Snape, quand elle se fait entendre à nouveau, a toujours la fièvre mais elle est plus calme, comme si l'homme s'adressait à lui-même autant qu'aux deux autres.

- Je suis venu parce que du jour où je t'ai revu, Black, je fais un rêve où tu as ta part. Je rêve chaque soir que je suis à la fois un enfant et un homme, et que j'ai rendez-vous avec Lupin et toi dans la Cabane hurlante. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, Black. Nous sommes entrés coude à coude dans la violence, une nuit de pleine lune où nous avions seize ans, et elle ne veut pas nous montrer la sortie. Tu as été à Azkaban, tu as été ici, tu vas retourner à Londres, tu crois changer de décor et tu es toujours au fond de ce tunnel où je t'ai retrouvé comme par hasard il y a six mois. Débrouillez-vous. Moi je cherche, je cherche, et je sais qu'un jour viendra où je sortirai de la Cabane même si... même si je sors de tout le reste en même temps...

Il se détourne. La vieille porte s'ouvre dans un craquement sourd.

SB – RL – SB - RL

- Il a raison, dit Remus.

Il est minuit passé et ils sont assis par terre, devant le feu du salon qui attaque sa dernière bûche. Aucun n'a envie de dire à l'autre qu'il faut aller dormir, même si la nuit commence dans le même lit. La lumière du feu ricoche sur le visage de Sirius dont elle souligne les traits encore saillants après six mois de repos forcé.

- Tu me trouves pitoyable ?

Il y a douze ans, Sirius aurait posé la question avec un sourire ou une moue. Remus passe un bras autour de ses épaules, moins pour le réconforter que pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui. Quelque chose a changé ce soir : c'est comme si l'incertitude des six derniers mois fondait à la chaleur du feu. Il sait ce qu'il a à dire.

- Non, Paddy. La pitié est un hors-sujet avec nous. Nous ne sommes pas assez purs pour l'offrir à nos ennemis — Peter peut en témoigner — et trop différents pour l'exciter chez les autres. Mais Severus a eu raison de nous rappeler cet... épisode de nos seize ans. Parce que je crois, moi aussi, que tout a commencé là, tout ce qui a pesé ensuite sur notre histoire. Sur le moment, nous ne l'avons pas vu. Nous avons cru que nous laissions la violence derrière nous, avec l'école et l'enfance, parce que Snape était sauf, James était héroïque, tu t'étais excusé et je t'avais pardonné.

- Tu veux revenir sur ton pardon ?

- Non. Je veux revenir sur le passé. Je veux que nous sortions de la Cabane, nous aussi, et je ne vois qu'un seul moyen. Je vais te dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce soir-là.

Un courant d'air — Snape a dû mal refermer la porte — fait tressauter la flamme. Il glisse l'autre bras autour de Sirius et accentue sa pression jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait ramené contre lui, visage à portée de vue. Il voit les yeux gris se troubler sous les siens, et ses idées se font aussitôt claires et brûlantes comme si le feu lui était monté à la tête.

- Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que tu as vu le loup, toi aussi. Non plus Moony. Non plus ton protégé, ton merveilleux secret, ton prétexte pour passer les bornes, y compris celles de ta nature humaine. Non, ce soir-là tu m'as vu en chair et en os, gueule ouverte pour saigner ma proie. Et je crois que tu n'as jamais oublié ce que tu as vu.

Plus tard, quand tu m'as soupçonné... eh bien, tu m'as trompé, Sirius, mais quelque part, tu ne m'as pas trahi. Au contraire. Je dirais que c'est le moment où, pour la première fois de notre vie, tu as accepté de m'envisager tel que je pouvais être. Et tu n'es pas parti. Avec tout ce que tu croyais savoir, tu es quand même rentré chaque soir, même à l'aube. Cela non plus, je ne l'oublie pas. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Ils sont étendus sur le tapis, devant le feu qui n'est plus lui-même qu'un tapis de braise, et chacun d'eux tient l'autre dans ses bras. Remus se dit qu'ils ont besoin d'une surface ferme sous eux en ce moment. Il entend Sirius respirer un peu plus fort dans son cou, et il enfouit une main sous la toison brune pour l'appuyer contre sa nuque. Cette fois, c'est une caresse qui ne cache pas son nom.

- A toi, maintenant.

- Moony... je ne peux pas...

- Mais si, tu peux. Maraudeur, guerrier, Gryffondor, bien sûr que tu peux. Du cran ! On va y arriver.

- Je... j'y ai pas mal repensé à Azkaban, Moony, parce que — j'ai menti à Snape, bien sûr — ce n'était pas un souvenir heureux. Je crois que ce soir-là... tu as vu un Black à l'œuvre. Oubliant ce qu'il y avait eu entre vous, risquant ta vie et une autre de gaieté de cœur, pour se passer un caprice. Après, quand le carnage nous est tombé dessus, tu a dû faire le lien inconsciemment. James mis à mort et moi crachant mes poumons de rire sur les décombres comme j'avais ri en regardant la Carte ce soir-là, juste avant qu'il me l'arrache des mains. Comment aurais-tu pu faire autrement ?

Moony... je suis toujours un Black. Il y a six mois, j'ai cassé une jambe à un garçon pour être sûr de tuer un homme. Il y a deux heures, j'expliquais à Snape que tu aurais dû l'achever. C'est quelque chose que j'ai et c'est parti pour durer. Mais je sais que je peux vivre avec si je vis avec toi. Parce que tu es le seul au monde qui puisse me montrer comment on fait la paix avec une violence qui vous chemine dans le sang et qui vous vient d'ailleurs. Moony... ah, Moony, garde-moi...

Les dernières braises tombent en cendres. Remus ferme les yeux et crispe ses mains dans le dos de Sirius. Il attend le moment où l'excès de fatigue déliera les bras, où les corps rouleront séparément sur le tapis, mais ce moment ne vient pas, et lorsqu'il s'endort, il est toujours dans les bras de Sirius, et le sommeil est comme une grande voûte sous laquelle il ferait jour, et il entend le bruit des pas de Sirius à ses côtés, égal et régulier comme un battement qui résonne sous la voûte ensoleillée...

SB – RL – SB - RL

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il n'est plus allongé sur le sol. Il est sur le canapé du salon, recouvert d'un duvet. Au pied du canapé, sur la table basse, quelqu'un a déposé une tasse de café encore chaude. Le cœur de Remus s'éveille à son tour lorsqu'il voit un carré de chocolat sur le bord de la soucoupe. Il le prend dans sa main et le regarde fixement. C'est bien la première fois qu'il est tenté de traduire un chocolat au lieu de le manger.

(Bonjour ?

Pardon ?

Tout ira bien ?

Ce n'est qu'un au revoir ?)

Le chocolat est noir et obtus sur sa paume ; Remus lui fait son affaire en une bouchée. Puis il monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Personne à l'étage. Après une douche rapide, il redescend, passe la cuisine en revue et se décide à sortir. On a beau être encore en février, il fait assez doux et Remus se dirige machinalement vers l'établi où il garde ses outils de jardinage. Cinq minutes plus tard, il est accroupi devant le parterre où les tulipes pointent une tête timide. Elles sont encore en bouton, entourées d'un tégument vert et épais qui ne laisse pas deviner leur coloris.

Remus taquine de l'ongle un des boutons quand il entend les pas derrière lui. Il ne bronche pas, même quand deux bras l'encerclent par derrière et le ramènent contre un corps encore chaud d'avoir battu la campagne voisine.

- Paddy, tu me feras penser à envoyer un gros bouquet à Snape ?

- Mouais. Tu ne veux pas attendre la saison des chardons ?

- Je ne serai plus là cet été. Je m'installe à Londres dans les mois prochains, tu ne savais pas ?

Remus penche la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce que sa tempe effleure la joue de Sirius. Il plisse les paupières et aspire l'air. Les cheveux de Sirius sentent le feu de bois, la matinée et le désir. Remus est soudain pris d'une envie irrépressible de les faire culbuter tous les deux sur l'herbe.

- Tu fais quoi, là ? Tu babysittes ton parterre ?

- Eh bien... tu vois, je retourne le terreau du lit pour l'aérer. Les tulipes demandent un sol léger et frais pour s'épanouir pleinement.

- En parlant de lit... les tulipes attendront bien un peu. On rentre, Moony ?

Moony lâche sa truelle, se retourne entre les bras de Sirius et lui répond avec une ferveur muette. Il se passe encore un moment avant que les deux hommes se relèvent et regagnent la maison à pas lents, trébuchant parfois l'un contre l'autre sous le soleil pâle de la fin d'hiver.

Quinze jours plus tard, les tulipes se décident enfin à éclore.

Contre toute attente, elles sont blanches.

FIN

_Mon premier SiryMoony et ma première fic angsty, soyez indulgentes..._


End file.
